I don't dance
by Tigerizza
Summary: Every wonder why Tigress doesn't dance?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do no own Kung Fu Panda.**

It was a nice Friday night and Po and The furious five wanted to go out dancing.

It took a while but they finally convinced Master Shifu to let them go out. Now they where all ready to go out. Well... Almost all of them...

"Isn't Tigress coming along?" Po asked.

"No, I'm not." Tigress walked in the kitchen. "I rather not."

"Good, now we don't have a party pooper." Mantis hoped of joy.

Viper looked at Tigress.

"Well?" Viper asked.

"Well what?" Tigress looked confused.

"Tell us why you won't go."

"I don't dance."

"The truth, please."

"No."

"Please!"

"No!"

"Please! Guys help me."

The guys nodded and started whining just like Viper.

After a annoying while, Tigress finally gave in.

"FINE!" Tigress yelled. "Don't blame me if you can never see Master Shifu the same way."

They all nodded.

"It happened when. Master Shifu got dumped by his forty first girlfriend Maria...

_FLASHBACK _

_It was night time and 10 year old Tai Lung was doing his usual rounds through the training course. Little 6 year old Tigress was watching and quite impressed. _

"_COOL!" Tigress cheered. "Teach me, brother."_

"_Someday, Sis" He ruffled Tigress short hair. "I want to perfect my skills first." _

_Tai Lung looked at younger sister and saw a scroll in her hand._

"_When did you get that? We need to put that back before Master finds out."_

"_Ok."_

_Tai Lung lifted Tigress as if she was a baby._

"_I'm not a child!" Tigress whined. _

_Tai Lung didn't listen and just headed for the Hall of Heroes. On the way Tigress told him about her dreams and wishes. Tai Lung listened with joy in his heart._

_As soon as they made it to the hall they headed the gates smash. Not much later Shifu walked in, drunk. _

"_What happened Master?" _

"_None of your damn business!" Shifu looked grumpy and hazy. _

_Tai Lung and Tigress were taken aback. Tigress was clearly confused but something told her it wasn't such a nice word. On the other hand that word made Tai Lung's blood boil. _

"_Isn't it time for bed? Well get moving!" Shifu stomped away. As he left the two smelled something forbidden in the Jade Palace. Alcohol._

_Tai Lung practically dragged Tigress outside. They sat down at the stairs and waited for Grand Master Oogway. If anyone could fix this, it was him. _

_After a while they heard something coming from the hall._

_'Dal a tu cuerpo alegría, macarena. Dal a tu cuerpo alegría, macarena._

_Followed by the worst, mostrar foulist thing known to men._

"_EY MACARENA!"_

_Tigress being in love with the song ran inside but was permanently scarred._

_Master Shifu was dancing but the young kids came in a the wrong moment. At the moment Master Shifu turned around, shook his butt, slapped it while repeating the, now much hated, frase: WOOO DADDY!_

_Tigress yelled as loud as she could._

"_**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" **_

"_AAAAAAAAHHHHH!" That one came from Tai Lung._

_Both screaming children ran out of the hall as fast as they could. They ran to Tai Lung's room. Once they were there they took a moment to breath. _

_Tigress looked at the door. She heard something low and quiet, well... almost._

_A light thud came from the hall and not much later they heard Tigress' bedroom door open and it was quickly slammed shut._

"_Maybe we should sleep and wait for Master Oogway in the morning." Tai Lung suggested. So they did._

_**THEY NEXT MORNING.**_

_Tigress and Tai Lung sat down at the table. Not long after Master Oogway joined them and Master. Shifu was not far behind. _

_As soon as they sat down there was an eery silence between them all._

_**END FLASHBACK**_

"As much as he apologized I still refuse to dance." Tigress looked at the others. The seemed disturbed by the story.

"Great, now how am I supposed to enjoy this evening?" Mantis cried.

"Trust me, you'll get over it. But I didn't." Tigress smiled and left to grab a scroll.

**Did you like it?**


	2. Spanis ver

**Descargo de responsabilidad: yo no propia Kung Fu Panda. esto se hace para Zhihui de xinzang.**

Fue una agradable noche del viernes y el Po y los Cinco Furiosos quería ir a bailar.

Me tomó un tiempo pero finalmente convencido el maestro Shifu para dejarlos salir. Ahora que todo esté listo para salir. Bueno ... Casi todos ellos ...

"¿Tigresa no va tambien?" Po preguntó.

"No, no lo soy." Caminó Tigresa en la cocina. "Prefiero no".

"Bien, ahora no tenemos un aguafiestas." Mantis espera de la alegría.

Viper miró a Tigresa.

"Bueno", se preguntó Viper.

"Bueno, ¿qué?" Tigresa parecía confundido.

"Di nos por qué no te vas".

"Yo no bailo".

"La verdad, por favor."

"No."

"¡Por favor!"

"¡No!"

"¡Por favor! Chicos me ayude. "

Los chicos asintió y empezó a lloriquear como Viper.

Después de un tiempo molesto, Tigresa finalmente dio pulg

"MUY BIEN!" Tigresa gritó. "No me culpes si usted no puede ver el maestro Shifu de la misma manera."

Todos asintieron.

"Sucedió cuando. El maestro Shifu quedó abandonado por su primera novia cuarenta Maria ...

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Era de noche y Tai Lung,10 años de edad, estaba haciendo sus rondas habituales a través del curso de capacitación. Poco Tigresa, 6 años de edad, estaba viendo y era bastante impresionados._

_"COOL!" Tigresa vitorearon. "Enséñame, hermano."_

_"Algún día, hermanita", le revolvió el pelo corto Tigresa. "Quiero perfeccionar mis habilidades en primer lugar."_

_Tai Lung miró a su hermana menor y vio un pergamino en la mano._

_"¿Cuando lo conseguiste? Tenemos que poner de vuelta antes de que Maestro se entera. "_

_"Ok"._

_Tai Lung Tigresa levantó como si fuera un bebé._

_"Yo no soy un niña!" Se quejó Tigresa._

_Tai Lung no le hice caso y sólo se dirigió a la Sala de los Héroes. En el camino Tigresa le habló de sus sueños y deseos. Tai Lung escuchó con alegría en su corazón._

_Tan pronto como llegaron a la sala se dirigieron hacia el gran éxito de las puertas. No mucho más tarde Shifu entró, borracho._

_"¿Qué pasó maestro?"_

_"No es de tu maldito negocio!" Shifu parecía malhumorado y brumoso._

_Tai Lung y Tigresa se quedaron desconcertados. Tigresa se confundió con claridad, pero algo le decía que no era una palabra tan bonita. Por otra palabra que hizo hervir la sangre de Tai Lung._

_"¿No es hora de dormir? Bueno, pongamos en marcha! "Pisoteó Shifu distancia. Al salir los dos olía algo prohibido en el Palacio de Jade. Alcohol._

_Tai Lung prácticamente arrastró fuera de Tigresa. Se sentaron en las escaleras y esperó a que el Gran Maestro Oogway. Si alguien puede arreglar esto, que era él._

_Después de un rato se oyó algo que viene de la sala._

_'Tu Cuerpo Dal una alegría, macarena. Dal a Tu Cuerpo alegría, macarena._

_Seguido de lo peor, lo foulist mostrar conocer a los hombres._

_" EY MACARENA!"_

_Tigresa estar enamorado de la canción entró corriendo pero fue marcado de forma permanente._

_El maestro Shifu estaba bailando, pero los niños pequeños se produjo en un momento en que el mal. En este momento el maestro Shifu se dio la vuelta y sacudió su trasero, la golpeó mientras se repite, ahora muy odiado, Mi intento: WOOO DADDY!_

_Tigresa gritó tan fuerte como pudo._

_"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_

_"AAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Aquel vino de Tai Lung._

_Tanto los niños gritando corriendo de la sala tan rápido como pudieron. Corrieron a la habitación de Tai Lung. Una vez que estuvieron allí se tomó un momento para respirar._

_Tigresa miró hacia la puerta. Oyó algo bajo y tranquilo, bien ... casi._

_Un golpe de luz provenía de la sala y no mucho después oyeron la puerta Tigresa 'dormitorio abierta y se cerró rápidamente cerrada._

_"Tal vez deberíamos dormir y esperar Maestro Oogway de la mañana." Sugerido Tai Lung. Así lo hicieron._

_**LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE.**_

_Tigresa y Tai Lung se sentó a la mesa. No mucho tiempo después de Maestro Oogway se unió a ellos y Maestro. Shifu no se quedó atrás._

_Tan pronto como se sentaron hubo un silencio misterioso entre todos ellos._

_**FIN FLASHBACK**_

"Por mucho que me disculpé todavía se niegan a bailar." Tigresa miró a los demás. El parecía perturbado por la historia.

"Bien, ahora ¿cómo se supone que voy a disfrutar de esta noche?", Exclamó Mantis.

"Confía en mí, lo superará. Pero yo no lo hice. "Tigresa sonrió y se fue a coger un pergamino.

**¿Te gustó?**

**gracias por apoyar mi terrible español**


End file.
